


Whatever Pleases You

by EllaAniMine



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Actually allowing yourself to fall in love, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But everyone is pretty clueless about what a "Normal Childhood" is, Ciri is trying to have a normal childhood, Current Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eskel has Feelings for Original Female Character(s), F/M, Falling In Love, Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, He got rejected once already, It's a Modern Family, Jaskier is kind of a Step-Dad situation, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lambert is as obnoxious as ever, M/M, Meet the Family, Now Eskel and Original Female Character can actually fall in love, Original Female Character(s) has a PhD, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Past Relationship(s), Sequel, Set at Kaer Morhen, Slow Burn, Those feelings are complicated, but still a good guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Summary: When she left her friends to pursue graduate school there was always the promise of reuniting. It may have taken a few years, but when she was asked to accompany Eskel, the man whose heart she had broken, to an unspecified place she found it impossible to refuse. Just like that she was wrapped back into the world of Witchers, Witches, and monsters. But you wont catch her batting an eye.She left for the chase of research and academics, but an even bigger chase is calling her now. Is she willing to trade in academic journals for a beastiary? And is the big lure the pursuit of knowledge, or the pursuit of someone who may have already gotten away?While befriending new Witchers, Witches, and a young girl who falls somewhere in between, she will find herself on a journey of self-discovery where the most research to be done is about what really makes her happy.~~~~~~~~~~~OR, The Original Female Protagonist from "Respect Doesn't Write History" is reunited with her friends plus a few extras to form an unconventional family unit, as she discovers what she is really chasing after and makes decisions about what kind of life she wants.This one IS a romance
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would be back didn't I ?
> 
> I know, I know, its a very short chapter. Believe me they get longer.
> 
> I've been wanting to start on this new adventure for a little while, but life has a funny way of throwing all of my plans into a tailspin.   
> I have a new job now, so I can't promise super regular updates all the time, but I am committed to telling this story. 
> 
> So... I hope you enjoy yourself. 
> 
> For anyone who has not read the prequel:  
> [Respect Doesn't Write History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932864/chapters/57552946)

She stood there, staring out the window as if watching the leaves rustle on the trees would make sense of all that was happening. It felt like a dream, like at any moment she would be whisked away. It was down to seconds at this point, the waiting was almost over, she was sure of it. She saw some students walking below and briefly wondered what they might think of her if they looked up. 

Suddenly, the door was filled. Looking, Becca still remembered the exhilaration she had felt when he said it to her. “Come with me.”

He stood, leaning against the frame, with a savage little grin on his face. “Doctor...” He said.

She threw herself at him, pulling him into a hug immediately. “You made it.” Her shoulders sagged with relief.

“Of course I made it.” Eskel held her. “Your name is on the door.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Becca pulled back to look at him. He looked just the same as ever, same eyes, same body, same hair, and yet he smiled more freely now. Perhaps he knew just what he was getting away with.

Becca felt the difference, even if it was only a few short years. She had grown to let her shoulders rest back more, more confident, her hair had grown a bit longer now resting at her collarbones instead of her shoulders and had grown more sandy in color, but her eyes were just as big and perceptive as always and her smile was as wide as ever. She was a different woman now than when she had begun on this path, but she was still the same girl that Eskel knew.

“You look great, Becca,” Eskel said. “Things really worked out for you.”

“Yeah,” Becca sighed. “This adjunct professor thing really was nice.” Looking at Eskel, she was even more sure of her decision. “Let’s go.”

“You don’t have things you need to take care of?” Eskel asked. Becca smiled and pulled her bag onto her shoulder.

“I have everything I need right here with me.” She threaded her fingers through Eskel’s own. “Just tell me where I’m driving.”

Eskel smiled at her again. “You’re going to love Kaer Morhen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is this place?” Becca breathed.
> 
> “Kaer Morhen,” Eskel smiled slightly. “Or... What’s left of the school of the Wolf.”
> 
> OR  
> All the very special people get to go to Kaer Morhen, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An actual chapter instead of a little tease? I know, its very exciting and lucky for you there is more where that came from!
> 
> I needed to find a good excuse for Eskel to pick up his long lost love interest, and well.... I found one but I'm not sure how convincing it will be to you? Conceiving of plot details is hard. It makes sense, just don't look too close.
> 
> I mean, you would quit your job for a sick party, wouldn't you? Even if you didn't know you were going to a sick party? Even if the party was for an eleven year old? Right?   
> Anyway...

After a long drive, Becca hadn't been entirely sure what she was expecting to find at the end. Truth be told, she hadn’t really cared. When Eskel asked her she hadn’t thought twice, and although she had fleeting moments of nervousness and regret, every time she glanced to the passenger seat she saw Eskel, strong, unwavering, and sure... and everything felt just a little bit better. By the time the car was inching up the third dirt road, Becca couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Seemingly out of thin air, a large estate manifested and spread with rolling greens and the most wonderful and enormous house at the center of it all. The grounds them-self were well kept, and although she couldn’t see all of it Becca was willing to bet that if there wasn’t currently, there must have historically been a pasture on the grounds. The house was built of rich, dark wood and looked as refined as it did ancient.

“What is this place?” Becca breathed.

“Kaer Morhen,” Eskel smiled slightly. “Or... What’s left of the school of the Wolf.”

“It’s... I’m speechless.” Becca chuckled. She turned to look at Eskel. “Why are we here?”

“It’s a very special event.” Eskel responded. “You’ll see.”

They parked and Eskel hurried Becca out of the car and around to what must have been the garden at the side of the house. The furrow in her brow was quickly washed away at the sight of balloons and streamers, and people. People that Becca had never met before, but two that she couldn’t possibly forget.

“Becca! Oh my god!” Jaskier ran for her as soon as he laid eyes on her. He nearly knocked the two of them to the ground with the force of his hug. “Oh my god, you’re really here.” Jaskier held onto her desperately.

“Jaskier,” Becca laughed and held onto him as well. “I didn’t know I would see you, my god!” Becca squeezed him again and pulled back to look at him. “I only just saw you a few months ago but it feels like an eternity. Oh! Where’s-?”

“I’m here.” Geralt approached and despite his usually stony demeanor, found a fond smile for Becca. When she didn’t even hesitate to throw her arms around him, Geralt found a way to grin and bear it. Some things never change, and Geralt knew there was no magic in the world that could stop Becca from being a hugger.

“God, you look... exactly the same.” Becca chuckled. “Damn Witchers.”

“You look good.” Geralt said.

“Thanks. Would you mind doing a friend a favor and explaining just what the hell is going on here? Who are all of these people?” Becca looked at both of her friends, happy to be reunited but beyond confused.

“Eskel didn’t explain anything to you?” Jaskier asked. When Becca shook her head, Jaskier sent a meaningful look in Eskel’s direction. “Well, I’m sure he was... preoccupied.”

“It’s a... party.” Geralt supplied. “For, Uh... for Ciri.” The visible confusion on Becca’s face urged him to keep explaining. “She’s um... she’s my daughter. But not really.”

“It’s complicated.” Jaskier jumped in. “I didn’t even know what to make of it!”

“It’s a thing with, the law of surprise, and destiny...”

“Say no more.” Becca held up her hands to stop their rambling. “Mostly because I don’t know that you’ll actually be able to.” She gave an attempt at a smile. “Everyone else?”

“To speed run...” Geralt began, pointing to a beautiful woman standing next to the drinks. “That’s Yennefer, she’s helping with Ciri. We’ll have to cover that later.” Pointing to the only child sitting at the table, “that’s Ciri, she’s eleven today. It’s her birthday. That’s what the party is for. Over there is Vesemir,” Geralt gestured to the house where an older gentleman was keeping valiant watch over the grill while simultaneously watching everything else that was taking place. “That’s another one to get into later. And last and most certainly least is-“

“Me.” A sudden voice and presence nearly scared Becca out of her own skin. She reflexively jumped toward Eskel.

“God, Lambert!”

“What a prick.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Oh, hi, uh...”

“Lambert.”

“Lambert.” Becca sighed, feeling her heartbeat return to normal. “And you are...?”

“What, they never talked about me?” Lambert tilted his head, eyes still glaring at her.

“Not that I can remember... no.” 

“Figures.” He looked at both Geralt and Eskel. “I’m a Witcher.” Lambert replied, watching Becca and frowning. There was something incredibly tense and uncomfortable about the way he was looking at her.

“Yeah, I’m picking that up.” Becca scanned him quickly, noting the eyes, muscular build, and other telltale signs of Witchers she had picked up on.

“So you’re the little ‘doctor’ that has a tight grip on Eskel’s balls.” Lambert glanced over her again. “I would have expected you to be hotter.”

“Do you have to be this fucking unbearable all the time?” Eskel asked. Lambert took a few steps back, smirking, knowing he had gotten a rise out of him.

“Just speaking my mind.” Lambert turned and walked back toward the scene of the party to a chorus of sighs all around Becca.

“Fuck, he’s just angry because he never came up in conversation.” Geralt sighed.

“Another brother, so to speak.” Jaskier whispered the Becca.

“Oh...” She nodded. “I see, I guess.”

“He didn’t have to say any of that.” Eskel said. “He was just being an asshole.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Jaskier offered. Placing a hand on Becca’s shoulder he offered a weak smile. “He’s a bit more of an acquired taste, try not to let it bother you.” Jaskier walked off and after a steadying breath Becca spoke again.

“Well, I guess there’s nothing holding us back anymore.” She clapped her hands and looked between the two Witchers. “Take me to the birthday girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just don't look too close and there will be no holes to see through.
> 
> My plot is exceptional, what do you mean?
> 
> Anyway, focus on the REUNION!! Friendship!! Wow!! OOOhhhh!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish I had known it was your birthday, I would have brought you a gift.” Suddenly Ciri looked up at the two men behind Becca. A tense moment passed. “What? What is it?”
> 
> OR  
> It's time to meet the girls, and our protagonist/heroine is learning some of the details that may have been, intentionally or not, left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... I missed a bit of time. but to be honest this working all the time thing has really been throwing off my relaxation and creativity vibe. 
> 
> Hopefully it will improve soon.
> 
> Also, get you a friend group that will not give you critical information until it is too late! Because that's what friends are for... right?

There was nothing ceremonial or otherwise dramatic about the encounter. It felt like any other spring day, and Ciri looked like any other little girl. Even still, there was a lump in Becca’s throat that she couldn’t seem to dislodge no matter how much closer Geralt and Eskel steered her. By the time she was upon the girl Becca had all but lost her semblance of conversation skills, and yet miraculously a long departed part of her resurfaced in the moment she needed it most desperately. Those years practicing to be a schoolteacher were paying for themselves in this moment.

“Hi, Ciri?” The girl looked at her and Becca sat down next to her. “I heard it’s your birthday.”

“It is.” Ciri nodded simply. She looked very sweet and Becca smiled. 

“Happy birthday.” She said simply. “I wish I had known it was your birthday, I would have brought you a gift.” Suddenly Ciri looked up at the two men behind Becca. A tense moment passed. “What? What is it?” Becca questioned. Did she have something on her face? Had she said something wrong? 

“Uh...” Geralt said, looking from Ciri to Eskel. Suddenly he whispered. “You didn’t tell her?”

“Well, I-“ Eskel huffed. “Uh, Becca, listen.” Eskel scrubbed his hand over his face and down the scars on the side. “The thing is, you sort of... well you kinda _ARE_ the gift.”

In a hilarious turn of events Becca was quite literally struck dumb. She couldn’t seem to get herself to say anything despite the valiant effort that her mouth made to make the shapes. After a too long pause she looked at Ciri, who had been quiet but polite the whole time, and mumbled, “I don’t understand.”

Behind her hand, as if she was telling a secret that no one but Becca could hear despite how futile that attempt was, Ciri whispered, “Uncle Eskel has talked about you a lot. So I told him he should invite you to my party.”

“Really?” Becca chuckled and turned to look at the two behind her that were pointedly trying to look as if they hadn’t overheard anything. “Doesn’t that sort of seem like a gift for him, and not for you?” Ciri shrugged, and Becca made a mental note that she would be sure to circle back to figure just what had been said about her. “Well, Ciri, that was nice of you to do for him.” Becca smiled. “Still, I wish I had been able to bring you something.”

“That’s okay. Jaskier says that the real fun will come over the next few days.” Ciri smiled, but her sweet smile belied a mischievous nature. She was making quick work of endearing herself to Becca.

“I have a feeling,” Becca smiled, feeling a bit mischievous herself, “that you and I are going to be very good friends. And you can tell me all of the other things that these boys have said about me while I wasn’t here.” The two shared a secretive smile. “As my new friend, can you do me a favor?” Ciri nodded. “Can you introduce me to that lovely woman over there? I would ask your dad or your uncle, but you just seem far more trustworthy.” Ciri smiled and stood up to walk Becca over. Meeting so many new people was daunting to begin with, but as they approached the only other woman in the garden Becca was stricken in her gut with a severe nervousness that only grew the closer they got.

“Yennefer!” Ciri called out to her. “This is the girl that Eskel brought! She wanted to talk to you.”

“Well, I’m slowly being introduced to everyone.” Becca clarified, but Ciri was already running off somewhere else. Yennefer turned around from where she was adjusting something on the table. She didn’t smile, but looked over Becca for a moment before her striking purple eyes looked into Becca’s.

“Ah, so you’re the one I created the portal to retrieve.” She spoke simply.

“I, Uh, I guess.” Becca mumbled. She gawked at Yennefer, amazed at her beauty and poise. “Wow, you look AMAZING considering how humid it is. I wish my hair was as sleek and well put together as yours, ha ha!” Becca laughed, and while Yennefer did not laugh with her she did look appraisingly at her hair.

“That’s not such a hard fix.” Yennefer commented.

“Ah, if only it were so easy, right?” Becca sighed.

“Hm. Yes, if only.” Yennefer replied mildly. “So, I’m to understand you’re friendly with Eskel, Geralt, and Jaskier?”

“Oh, Yeah. We’ve had a pretty good time together, but the last few years have been a bit more boring for me. It’s still really great to see everyone again!”

“And you’re human?” Yennefer asked.

“Uh, yep. As far as I know at least, heh.” Becca smiled a little more nervously this time. That was an odd question, but anymore Becca realized that she had signed up for strange questions like this when she became friends with actual non-human monster hunters. “And... you?”

“I’m a sorceress.”

“Oh!” Becca nodded as if she knew what that meant. “Yeah, Yeah, sure, Yeah. I’ve got it.”

“I perform spells. Magic. Immortal.”

“Ah.” Becca mumbled. A moment of silence passed between them. “How do you know everyone?”

“I was romantic with Geralt for a time.” Yennefer replied. “We split, was it was amicable. Now, Cirilla needs a female role model and someone to teach her magic, so I’m-“

“Basically Mom?”

“Yes. More or less.” Yennefer replied.

“Well...” Becca smiled, genuine, looking Yennefer in the eye. “It will be nice to have another woman around. I’m sure we’ll get to know each other better in time.”

“Hm.” Yennefer agreed. It might be pleasant to have a break from the Testosterone and Witchers from time to time. “And what do you do?”

“I’m a... well... I don’t really know what I am anymore.” Becca’s face fell. “I mean, I was a professor, until today.”

“Until today?” Yennefer raised an eyebrow.

“Well I kind of... resigned? It’s the end of the semester and I... well in retrospect I don’t really know why I quit.” Becca admitted. “I guess I thought that... I wouldn’t be going back.”

Yennefer watched her silently for some time. “Well,” She spoke. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“Sure.” Becca mumbled. “Yeah, I’m sure I will.” But she didn’t sound terribly convinced.

“I have business to attend to, but this was...” Yennefer thought for a moment. “Certainly interesting.” With a final wave of her hand Yen walked off, leaving Becca alone to her thoughts. Was she a fool to quit her job? What was she expecting to happen? It wasn’t like she was staying, right? There were so many thoughts suddenly swimming around in her head, but before she could dive too deeply into any of them she felt a hand on her arm and a familiar voice.

“Becca- hey, are you alright?” Eskel was looking down at her suddenly, and all of the swirling thoughts in her head ground to a halt as a sense of calmness took over. It was a strange sensation, but one Becca was grateful for.

“Yeah.” She smiled softly. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, those interactions were rather limited and probably over simplified, but this is all about exposition not plot development QUITE yet.
> 
> But i promise things get better over time, and this is not that last we see of these fine ladies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Beyond just the party... why am I here, with everyone else?”
> 
> “I suppose that like anyone else, you will have a part to play.”
> 
> OR  
> The most stressful meeting of all, an event that will divulge just how much of the past people really know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i realize that I am very bad at keeping a schedule and I'm sorry. It turns out being an adult leaves little time for plot development.
> 
> So this story is going to be more of a slow crawl, but i am working on it!
> 
> In other news, I hope readers new and old enjoy the story! at least there are 22 chapters of content to read/reread in the prequel.

It had to happen eventually, right? If she was going to meet everyone, it only made sense that she would eventually need to talk to him. It would be rude not to talk to the man, she had talked to everyone else. Yet somehow, Becca was horribly nervous as Eskel walked her over to the older gentleman. Eskel had been talking to her, but Becca couldn’t hear a word he said over the buzzing and ringing in her ear. Could barely feel his touch on her shoulder as he pulled her along over the overwhelming tightness in her chest. 

Suddenly, a moment of clarity as Eskel stopped the two of them and turned Becca to look at him. His face was understanding, and again Becca felt better just having him see her.

“I can tell that you’re nervous. It’ll be okay, he’s going to like you.” Eskel assured her.

“You don’t know that.” Becca practically whined. She felt so helpless.

“Of course I do.” Eskel responded. “Just trust me, that’s all I’m asking you.”

With a deep breath to steady herself, Becca looked up at Eskel with a tender smile. She could play confident, it would be easy because he believed in her. She covered his hand on her arm with her own, “I do.”

The rest of the walk up was easier, and as she stopped in front of the elder man her hand instinctively extended.

“Hi! I’m Rebecca, it’s so nice to meet you.” 

“Rebecca,” the man looked at her, taking her hand after a moment.

“She wrote the research that you said you thoroughly enjoyed.” Eskel spoke up. A bolt of fear shot through Becca. Had he read what she had written about Witchers? He was clearly a Witcher himself, what if he had criticisms? It had never occurred to Becca that someone besides Eskel or perhaps Geralt might read that. The man looked between Eskel and her before speaking again.

“Yes, it was one of the finest articles on the struggles of the Yeomen I’ve read lately. It was very well articulated, a pleasure to read.” The man shook her hand, a congratulation.

“Oh, thank you.” Becca felt relieved.

“Was there other research of yours you didn’t want me to read? You were very stressed just then.”

“No, I just-“ Becca chuckled nervously. “I’m just a bit overwhelmed, is all. Geralt barely mentioned everyone’s names, much less told me anything about them.”

“Your first mistake was trusting Geralt.” He spoke. “The name’s Vesemir, I’m older than dirt and I trained every one of the boys that has passed through the school of the Wolf since the 15th century.”

“Vesemir, that’s very impressive.” Becca commented. “That explains a lot, actually.”

“Eskel tells me that you have a great appreciation for the resources that the school has accumulated. Know that you are welcome to use anything from the library here that you may find useful. And I often retire to the library myself.” Vesemir looked at her calmly. “You’ve made quite the impression on two of the wolves already. From what I hear, in addition to excellent research you’re also somewhat talented in the kitchen and at the bedside in a pinch. I’ll be happy to help you with anything you require, provided you would show me the same courtesy?”

“Oh, Yeah of course!” Becca replied. She thought she could tell what was happening, but it was all a bit of a blur. “I’ll do my best for sure.”

“Excellent.” Vesemir did not smile, but his expression did soften slightly. “Walk with me.”

“O-okay.” Becca glanced to Eskel before stepping to follow Vesemir. The elder man paused just inside the door to the house.

“Just Rebecca, boy, I’m sure you can put yourself to use elsewhere.” Vesemir looked to Eskel who stopped his pursuit and looked almost boyish in his shock before shuffling off to leave them alone. Once he was some distance off Vesemir made a “hurumph” noise and walked on with Becca in tow, speaking lowly. “I can see now that he was less than forthcoming about his nature in this. Poor child.”

“What was that?” Becca questioned, not quite hearing.

“Nothing.” Vesemir looked to her. “Just musing to myself, as old men are prone to do.”

“Right...” Becca mumbled, sure that there was something she was missing but unwilling to push the man on the matter. He led her to the kitchen and between the two of them began to grab some of the other foodstuff and table wares. “So, aside from my cooking and research skills, what else have you heard about me?” She asked hesitantly, not wanting to seem over eager, but curious what kind of reputation had been cultivated for her already.

“I was told the relevant parts.” Vesemir said. “That you were almost killed on a fateful night and found an excuse to get involved in this grim business despite being warned. That you managed to charm two out of the three remaining wolf pups, and that before leaving to pursue your continuing education that Eskel made a misguided pass at you.”

Becca fumbled with some of the plates and napkins in her hands, trying to regain her composure. Vesemir looked to her with a blank affect, gauging her reaction. 

“It’s- um...” Becca tried to take a deep breath. It was suddenly very difficult to make eye contact. Rearranging the items in her hands she continued. “It’s not like that. I didn’t leave because of...”

“Didn’t you?” He questioned plainly.

“I... didn’t think so.” Becca admitted. “It was my fault. The whole time. I wasn’t thinking about what might happen if... I didn’t mean to lead him on.” She looked up apologetically.

After a short period of silence Vesemir huffed and continued on with business as usual. “You meant no harm, and you clearly care deeply for these Witchers, especially Eskel whatever than manner may happen to be. It is not my business nor prerogative to get involved beyond that.” Gathering his own load Vesemir turned back to Becca. “After you.”

The two exited the house in silence, Becca thinking back on her actions wondering what they said about her. 

“Can I ask you a question Vesemir? Not that I expect you to know the answer.” He nodded curtly. “Beyond just the party... why am I here, with everyone else?”

“I suppose that like anyone else, you will have a part to play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly the man is wise beyond his years. Probably seen far too many a wolf fall in and out of puppy love.  
> I didn't wanna make him too harsh, but I still hope I did a good enough characterization. 
> 
> As always nothing flutters my heart more than having a comment or two, especially as we live through the crushing weight of reality, it's nice to have a pleasant place to escape to. :)   
> I love you all. stay safe. stay smart. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you mean you’re not sending her to school?” Becca’s brow furrowed in confusion.
> 
> Or,   
> You can't expect the only person who has actually really worked in education to not advocate for sending the child surprise to school. As much as they're friends, she couldn't let it go, even for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to hoping that I can start cranking on more of this sometime soon, lol.
> 
> Although with the festive season coming upon us, I don't know if I'd hold my breath.

“What do you mean you’re not sending her to school?” Becca’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“It just, doesn’t seem very important.” Geralt shrugged. The party was over and as they were all cleaning up the mess he had been accosted by Becca asking of plans for the future. “We talked about it, the four of us.”

“Who? The Witchers?” Becca asked. “As far as I can tell NONE of you went to school! You can’t just not send her, she’ll miss out on crucial learning opportunities. And who would you have her socialize with? She is eleven now, and she needs to be around other kids her age!”

“You’re not her mother.” Geralt looked pointedly at Becca. “Besides, she’ll have enough to learn already.” 

“Geralt, I say this because you’re my friend, and it is not meant to come off as a criticism. Don’t be stupid, you can’t honestly expect to care for a child and not have her go to school. Think of what you’ll be risking by not sending her! It’s illegal to not enroll a minor in school, and you would be doing her a huge disservice.” Becca explained. “Ciri has to go to public school, it’s the right thing to do.”

“What is wrong with teaching her here?” Geralt questioned.

“Who would teach her?” Becca demanded.

“You have a fancy degree, you know how to teach.”

“Geralt look at me.” Becca huffed. With an aggressive sigh Geralt turned to look at his friend. Though he bested her in height by at least a head and she had seen him tear monsters apart, Becca refused to be intimidated by him. “You want her to have as much of a normal childhood as possible, you told me that yourself. The only way that can happen is by sending Ciri to school. It’s the right thing to do.”

Geralt looked impassively at his friend. She had made a number of good points, but Geralt still didn’t know what to do. In many things he did not know what to do. There were so many ways in this new ‘parenting’ venture that Geralt was simply out of his element. Maybe, on this issue, it was best to take the advice of someone he was sure only had the best intentions at heart.

“I don’t... know...” He grumbled.

“I’ll help you.” Becca said softly. “I’ll help you to find a school and to go through the papers, and I’ll even help with school work if that’s needed. Of course I’ll help. That’s what friends are for, Geralt. Just promise me that you will send her to school.”

“It’s not just my call.” Geralt said. “But we’ll talk about it.”

Becca sighed, but supposed she could let it go for the night as long as he promised they would discuss it later. “Okay.”

The two of them lapsed into silence as they worked to tidy up. Geralt, making a valiant effort, spoke up to break the silence.

“How have you been? Really?” He asked, glancing to Becca who inhaled deeply.

“Good, you know I guess. I quit my job today.” She sighed and tried a half smile.

“You what?” Geralt looked at her fully. “Why? I thought you liked it.”

“I did, and I don’t really know why I quit.” Becca’s brow furrowed in thought. “Just, preparing for the next thing I guess. Whatever that next thing is.”

“Hm. You don’t know how to relax.” Geralt replied.

“Coming from you? That’s awfully rich. Becca raised her eyebrow and turned to him. With a little huff she continued, “it’s just not in our nature, you and I. We are sort of the same, and yet entirely different.”

“Maybe,” Geralt mumbled. He gathered an armful of supplies, silent. “You’ll stay here, with us, until you figure out what the next thing is. We won’t turn out one of our own.”

“One of your own?” Becca smiled at him softly. “So I’m in the club?”

“Even if you weren’t, you’d find a way to force yourself in.” And Geralt smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are friends and it is only in Ciri's best interest that she wouldn't allow her friend to commit a crime like that.
> 
> But it doesn't take a genius or a bestie to realize that our heroine has some things she needs to straighten out... Even Geralt can see that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as he made an effort to keep his composure, his nervous scratching gave him away. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, and not to be presumptuous, but I could lend you something to wear overnight?”
> 
> “Is that a statement, or a question?” Becca chuckled.
> 
> OR  
> Friends totally let friends borrow clothes when they don't have any to wear. and they TOTALLY do not have secretive and more than platonic feelings about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey.
> 
> I know it's been a while, with the ever-present weight of the world looming over our shoulders, its been a little tough to focus on writing.
> 
> But I swear i'm not giving up!! and I am resisting any and all temptations to start new WIPs since it is already tough enough to tend this one, and it is INCREDIBLY self-indulgent.
> 
> anyway... boutta hop on some Among Us to distract from reality. How much longer will THAT be a relatable sentence? lol

It had gotten dark far earlier than she had expected. After cleaning up the shrapnel from the party Vesemir and Eskel had insisted on showing Becca the library. It was one of the most magnificent private collections that Becca had ever witnessed, and she had been assured multiple times that she would have access to all of the contents for whatever and however long she needed them. There were first editions, manuscripts, correspondence, records, logs, and of course bestiaries dating back to the construction of Kaer Morhen. After her tour around the library Vesemir insisted on showing her around the rest of the keep, discussing everything from architecture to design choices and renovations, to the acreage of the property and a few anecdotes of particular interest in the keep’s storied history. Finally, he lead her to a room at the end of a hallway.

“This is where we’ve arranged for you to stay during your time here. I suppose I should call this hall the girls wing, given that we seem to be amassing a collection.” Becca laughed at that. “The boys are all on the next floor, myself at the top of the stairs. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call on me.”

“Thank you, Vesemir. I can’t tell you how grateful I am that you’ve welcomed me here.” Becca smiled sincerely, which earned her the barest crack of a smile. 

“You are more charming than you were given credit for.” He admitted. “Good night Rebecca.”

“Good night!” Becca turned to open the door to her room. The interior was furnished, and although it wasn’t opulent it was more than Becca had been expecting. An upholstered sitting chair in the corner, three windows, a writing desk, a small fireplace, and a beautiful wood carved bed frame. The bed was made and there was already a small stack of books under the lamp by the chair. Becca walked into the room, already feeling at ease. Someone had set the room up with her in mind, and as she sat on the bed her hands passed over the spare blanket folded at the foot of the bed. It was soft, softer than she had expected to find in a place meant for Witchers. Becca was taken back to a moment years ago when another surprisingly soft blanket had been used to make her comfortable. She smiled at the memory.

But her warm feelings dissipated quickly in the face of the dawning realization that Becca had no personal effects to put in the room. That feeling was quickly replaced by the panic that Becca had not brought even a single change of clothes with her. 

Even though the men were clearly placed on another floor to keep their distance from Becca and the other ladies, Becca rushed up the stairs in a nervous jog. There were a number of rooms in the hallway, but some were more clearly occupied by the slivers of light that filtered from under the doors. It was crucial that Becca knock on the right door, and although her odds were 2/3rds positive, it was that 1/3rd that she did not want to chance. 

“Okay, if I were a couple that was in love with one another, most definitely staying in the same room, where would I get placed?” Becca whispered. The end of the hallway seemed like a good choice, and there was a bit of light coming from under the door. Becca sighed, Jaskier would understand and would know what to do. Despite her confident approach, a whisper of a noise from the other side of the door stopped Becca from knocking. She stood in silence, frozen in shock and fear, unable to move for what felt like twenty minutes.

“Becca, what are you doing?” Eskel’s voice broke her from her reverie. He was leaning out of a doorway in the middle of the hall, just as surprised to see Becca standing there as she was surprised to be caught standing.

“Oh, I Uh...” She considered lying, but for a number of reasons decided that being truthful with her friend was probably the safer alternative. “I was going to find Jaskier in a panic but they seem to be, uh, otherwise occupied.” She stepped away from the door and walked toward Eskel.

“Anything I can help with?” He offered. “I know I’ll probably not be as good as Jaskier, but if it’s worth a shot?”

“Actually,” Becca regarded him for a brief moment. “It couldn’t hurt. I’m in a bit of a pickle, you see. In my excitement to get all the way here, and my not totally understanding what was happening, I neglected to bring... Well, anything. Least of all clothes. And as much as I would LOVE to sleep in this, that doesn’t exactly solve my problem for tomorrow. Or the next day. Or anything after that.”

“I see.” Eskel was remarkably stoic while listening to her story. Almost uncharacteristically so. “Well, I don’t think I’ll be much help for the ongoing problem, but I may have a more immediate solution.” Suddenly his hand unconsciously rose to his face and his tell was on full display. As much as he made an effort to keep his composure, his nervous scratching gave him away. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, and not to be presumptuous, but I could lend you something to wear overnight?”

“Is that a statement, or a question?” Becca chuckled.

“I don’t want you to think- you don’t have to... wear my clothes. But if it would make you more comfortable-“

“Eskel,” Becca stopped his rattling on. “That would be really helpful, to borrow some things.” Her hand touched his arm and she smiled. “Thank you.”

“Yeah...” Eskel stopped and just looked at Becca, smiling back. “So, what do you think you want? To borrow, I mean.”

“I don’t know, a shirt and maybe some pants, or shorts? I’ll make do with whatever you want to let me borrow.”

“Yeah... of course.”

After a few minutes Becca was armed with a few options to try in borrowed bed clothes. Her arms were loaded with the items as she stood in the doorway.

“I’ll just, bring back whatever I don’t need I guess. Return whatever I use some other time.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Eskel replied. “Whatever you need.”

“I really can’t thank you enough.” Becca tried to express her gratitude. “I don’t know what I would have done without you. I probably would have had nothing to wear.”

Eskel managed to hide the involuntary swallow by forcing another smile. “Just glad to be useful.”

“Right, well...” Becca tore her eyes away, glancing down the hall. “I should leave you, you’re probably tired. Thanks again, and hey if you need me I’m just, right down the stairs at the end of the hall.” Suddenly she didn’t know why she had told him that. What was he supposed to do with that information? Hit her up sometime? How stupid. “Anyway, see ya!” Becca turned and all but ran toward the stairs. She could feel the embarrassment trickling down her spine, and she could only imagine how red her face must be.

Eskel watched her leave, after that strangely ambiguous bit of information. He noticed the sudden increase in Becca’s heartbeat and the scent of nervous energy bordering on embarrassment. He tried not to read too much into it, Becca was just a sort of anxious person and it was probably just a bit embarrassing to have to ask for spare clothes. He assured himself it was nothing and closed the door after watching her scoot down the stairs. Once alone in the silence of the room, it was hard to ignore the fleeting thoughts of Becca wearing his clothes. He found it difficult to not dwell on the idea that she would be wearing something that belonged to him. A wisp of something dark slithered up his spine thinking that there was something unintentionally possessive about it. 

Eskel spent the rest of the evening focusing on clearing his mind to a blank state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... 1000% based the room off of accommodations I witnessed at my research fellowship. This adorable, cozy little room has been living in my mind rent free.  
> They weren't MY accommodations. I got a way fancier room, which was SICK bc my mortal enemy who came for the same fellowship got put in the servant's quarters, so I WON!!!
> 
> Anyway... enough petty stuff.  
> As always, I love and support you. Comments make my heart flutter. Catch me on that Among Us server, I'll probably be Cyan. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey stranger.” She beamed. “Where are you coming from, glistening with sweat?”
> 
> OR  
> It's not a date. but it is? but it's not... but it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see?
> 
> It's slow work, but I am still plugging along. Is anyone even reading this? Sometimes I think I'm posting for myself, and I am but it would still be nice to hear from y'all from time to time.
> 
> At any rate, lets watch some idiots hover around each other, eh?

A week later, Eskel caught Becca alone on a break from research in the library. He had just finished doing some work outside and was on his way to freshen up when he redirected his course to take the scenic route. As soon as her eyes looked up from the door handle she smiled brightly at him, feeling like a shot to the heart.

“Hey stranger.” She beamed. “Where are you coming from, glistening with sweat?”

“Just,” Eskel gestured vaguely over his shoulder. “Workin outside. You?”

“Just taking a break.” Becca walked down the hall toward him. “If you can pop through the kitchen, pour you a drink?” She looked up at him with a sweet smile, waiting for his agreement. Because of course he would agree.

“Sure,” Eskel smiled, turning to walk with her. After a few steps he commented, “like your hair today.” She had pulled part of it up to keep it from falling in her eyes.

Becca might have blushed, but she flipped some of her hair over her shoulder in show. “I have been having a fortunate string of good hair days.” She laughed. 

“I see you got the, uh, clothing situation worked out.” Eskel glanced over her body. It was just jeans and a partially tucked in tunic shirt, but Eskel couldn’t help noting that it fit her style rather well. Casual and fun, yet polished.

“Oh, Yeah. I was able to get back to my apartment, thank god, and grab a bunch of stuff.” She shrugged. “I guess I’m gonna have to terminate my lease, since I’m staying here. No sense paying rent at a place I’m not staying.” Becca gestured for Eskel to step into the kitchen first. She followed behind, walking to the refrigerator as Eskel parked at the island at the center. She looked into the fridge before calling, “What are you thirsty for?”

Eskel swallowed a smart reply to say, “whatever you’re having.”

Becca brought back a pitcher of lemonade to set on the island before gesturing behind Eskel. “Could you-?” He grabbed two glasses from the cupboard.

They stood there in comfortable silence, sipping lemonade before Eskel asked another question.

“So, how do you like it?” He asked casually, but his slow heart beat just a pace faster.

“The lemonade’s fine, I-“

“I meant staying here.” Eskel chuckled.

“Oh!” Becca flushed. “It’s nice. Yeah, I’m... I’m glad I came.” She looked content and Eskel could sense that she really meant it. “Do you know where everyone is today? I know I’ve been holed up in the library, but I can’t believe I haven’t seen anyone but you. I mean, I know Geralt and Yennefer are narrowing down the list of schools I compiled, but... where’s everyone else?”

“Who knows,” Eskel shrugged. “Probably working on something, or in Lambert’s case, getting up to no good.” The two of them shared a snicker at that.

“Is he okay? I mean, I know I didn’t make the greatest first impression but I feel like he’s avoiding me.”

“You didn’t do anything.” Eskel soothed. “It’s just... how he is. He’s a bit of a prick, but hopefully he’ll come around eventually.”

“Hm.” Becca smiled, almost slyly, into her glass. “I’m picking up that you are the kindest and most likable brother.”

“Well,” Eskel rubbed over his scars. “I don’t know about that.”

“Hmm...” Becca kept looking at him fondly for a few moments longer. After another short silence she wordlessly refilled Eskel’s empty glass. “So, what are you doing tonight?”

Eskel felt a sudden fizzle in his gut, but managed to keep his face schooled into a neutral expression. “Nothing critical, why?”

“Because... I wanted to know if you would do something with me.” Becca smiled sweetly again, and even seemed to bat her eyelashes once or twice. Eskel briefly thought of how unfair that was, he had long considered her eyes to be a weapon.

“What did you have in mind?” If he leaned to put more weight onto spanning the distance of the island, well it was just a coincidence.

“There’s a movie showing happening. In an effort to get to know Ciri better I asked her if she’d want to watch a movie, and it’s blossomed into a whole event. The only rules were attendees must come in their pajamas, and there are no parents allowed. Jaskier is supposed to be there, and I asked Vesemir if he was interested but he said he doesn’t like Movies, so... consider this your invitation, if you’re interested.”

“I... sure.” Eskel nodded. “I can be there. Is anyone else going?”

“Well I suppose Lambert could come if he were interested, but I can’t find him anywhere to invite him.” Becca sighed. “But you’ll come?”

“Sure. It sounds interesting.” Eskel smiled.

“Great! Then meet us at 8:30 in your pajamas.” Becca rounded the island. She poked Eskel square in the chest, a daring look on her face. “Bring a snack or a blanket to share.” As quickly as she invaded his space, she left. Eskel stood in the kitchen for a while after that, thinking of what had just happened. In the end he couldn’t pinpoint the cause or the catalyst for some of what he had experienced and chalked it up to being caught off guard. But he had an appointment to keep, and a few things that needed to get done before that.

~~

In the end, without knowing what else to bring and running low on time, Eskel grabbed the blanket off of his bed and rushed to the sitting room. As soon as he stepped in three sets of eyes turned to him. Ciri was wearing a light blue satin pajama set that Yen had no doubt gifted her, Jaskier couldn’t seem to manage to keep his buttons done up even in pajamas although blessedly he wore a white undershirt, and Becca was casually dressed in a large grey shirt and some owl printed pajama shorts. Eskel felt a bit relieved to know that his choice for casual white shirt and red checkered pajama pants hadn’t missed the mark. Walking closer he was able to read the text on Becca’s shirt; “JSTOR and Chill”. Fortunately Becca was not looking at him to see his mildly surprised expression at that.

“What’s, uh... what’s the movie choice?” Eskel asked casually. Becca looked up from her kneeling position on the floor. She was trying to position the mini projector on a stack of boxes so the picture would fit just right on the opposite wall.

“Catch Me If You Can” She replied.

“I’ve never heard of it.” Eskel said.

“It’s really good.” Becca replied. “It’s got Leonardo DiCaprio in it, and it’s based on a true story!”

“No one else had any suggestions, and Becca had already pulled it up when we were deciding.” Jaskier offered his input with a shrug before turning back to dumping popcorn into two different bowls.

“It’s from before I was even born, so...” Ciri shrugged before rearranging the blanket over her lap. She smiled just a little smile, seemingly happy to be having a movie night like a normal kid, even if it was with a bunch of adults.

“What should I do to help set up?” Eskel asked, setting his blanket to the side.

“Uhh,” Becca looked around. “Start rearranging some furniture to make a little puddle I guess. On the floor, or little couch, whatever you think is best.” With a smile and a little nod of her head Becca went back to trying to fix the projector, the picture jumping around all over the walls.

After a bit of diligent work all four of them were finally ready to settle down for the movie. Jaskier offered to share the floor space with Ciri, only giving a small knowing glance before Eskel and Becca settled onto the loveseat together. 

“Can we share your blanket?” Becca asked, and Eskel felt the little flame of nervousness before realizing that Becca was a little anxious too. Thinking quickly that that wouldn’t do, Eskel smiled warmly at her before spreading the blanket over both of their laps. Becca gave him a tender smile in return, and looked away once the previews started.

There, the four of them sat together watching the movie under shared blankets and passing bowls of popcorn around. Slowly both Eskel and Becca relaxed fully, enjoying themselves without thinking too much. By the time Leo’s character was strapping into the jump seat, Eskel’s arm had wrapped around Becca as she leaned against his side.

They had an enjoyable night, and the movie was good too, for those that stayed awake to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have never seen Catch Me If You Can do yourself a favor and pull it up RIGHT NOW. It's about a con man and its all true, and Leonardo DiCaprio and Tom Hanks are wonderful in it.
> 
> Btw, i'm not saying that I have a JSTOR and Chill shirt, but i did have to get the idea somewhere so...   
> (plot twist I totally own that shirt)
> 
> As always drop a comment to make a poor girl's heart beat <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Julian, I swear to God.” Becca looked at him with a thinly veiled attempt at a threat.
> 
> “I wouldn’t dare!” Jaskier squawked. “I’m not a monster.” 
> 
> “That’s debatable.” Becca rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself.
> 
> OR  
> What is a little light ribbing amongst friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I apologize every time, but this time I ACTUALLY have a good excuse.
> 
> I'm trying to get ready to move. So... that's been extra fun.
> 
> I'm very behind on this, this story is going to take forever to finish... sorry in advance
> 
> In other news, this is a pretty light chapter to make you happy before... what happens next.

“Apparently his pec was just a pretty comfortable place to doze off!” Becca buried her head deeper into the journal she was poking through. Jaskier snickered, leaning his chair back onto the two hind legs. It was the morning after their movie night and Jaskier was relentlessly teasing Becca for falling asleep.

“You were the one that said you wanted to watch that movie so badly. But not even little Baby-Becca could resist the sweet lullaby of Eskel’s heartbeat.” Jaskier just narrowly dodged the pen that Becca threw his way.

“Shut up! I’ve had a lot of long nights!” Becca practically hissed. “It’s not my fault. It’s super relaxing to be held like that.”

“Oh Eskel is comfortable is he?”

“It’s like a memory foam pillow. Firm, but with just enough give, you know?” Becca chuckled. “But seriously, shut up. I could tell he was really playing it off, when he said it was no big deal.”

“Of course he was playing it off. He probably thought you could feel how much he kept staring at you.” Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Guaranteed, if I ask him to tell me one thing about the end of that movie he wouldn’t be able to.”

“Julian, I swear to God.” Becca looked at him with a thinly veiled attempt at a threat.

“I wouldn’t dare!” Jaskier squawked. “I’m not a monster.” 

“That’s debatable.” Becca rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself.

“You’re lucky I like you, or I might take you seriously.”

“Don’t you have anything better to do than sit there and bother me when I’m trying to work?” Becca looked at Jaskier’s with an exasperated expression. He gave her a wicked smile in return.

“Oh I cleared my schedule just for this.”

“Rebecca, Julian...” the two looked toward the door where Vesemir had entered the library.

“I told you, you can call me Jaskier like everyone else.” He said it sympathetically, knowing it was a losing battle.

“I prefer to call you by your given name.” Vesemir responded, curt but not impolite. “I came for Rebecca.” His attention shifted to where she sat at the table.

“What’s going on?” She asked casually.

“I heard that you fell asleep on Eskel last night during your movie.”

Becca looked furiously at Jaskier who quickly spoke up with, “I didn’t say a **WORD**!”

“Ciri told me.” Vesemir stated. “I asked about the movie, whether it was a valuable experience, and she admitted that she was less interested in the movie than by this recent development.”

“I...” Becca sighed. “I was very tired.”

“Yes, I suspected as much. Which is why I came to tell you to leave the library until you can find it in yourself to _NOT_ work all hours of the night and fall asleep on a so-called ‘friend’ of yours.”

“What? I-I don’t understand.” Becca sputtered. “Did I do something wrong?”

“There are dozens of other things for you to do on the grounds of Kaer Morhen. Choose one.”

“But I-“

“I expect you to have packed up by the time I return.” Vesemir leveled one final look at her and Becca swore she saw a hint of amusement in his eyes. With a scoff, she set to writing a few last minute notes, marking her page, and stacking her supplies to the side. She chased Jaskier out of the library and the two wandered outside for what Jaskier referred to as his favorite daily indulgence.

Just past the garden, in a run down courtyard of sorts, the three Witchers were gathered with Ciri in tow. Currently Eskel and Lambert were demonstrating some sparring moves, while Geralt commented and Ciri watched. Jaskier stopped on the garden wall to gaze over and onto the group that had to know they were there but had yet to acknowledge them. Becca settled in next to Jaskier and started watching for a moment before she took a particular interest in some of the wildflowers that were growing on and around the wall. If Jaskier noticed, he didn’t say anything about her pointedly avoiding the spectacle the two brothers made of sparring.

Soon Ciri was too distracted by the lure of anything other than training to continue paying attention and Geralt let her go in favor of inserting himself into the sparring as well. After Ciri joined the two spectators at the garden wall the Witchers’ once technical sparring had devolved into a mess of jabs and wrestling that looked less like fighting and more like playing.

“If you three don’t straighten out I’ll tan your hides!” Vesemir called from a side door. “You’re supposed to be training.” Suddenly the three jumped away from each other, tails between their legs.

“Sorry Vesemir,” Eskel spoke up. “We got carried away.”

“Your lack of focus says to me that I haven’t been hard enough on you.” Vesemir’s eyes narrowed. “Starting tomorrow you will all do extra sword work. If your sword skills are as sorry as your sparring, then I suspect I will have much to reteach you.”

“Yes sir.” All three grumbled. Becca couldn’t help the bubble of laughter at seeing the three strong Witchers reduced to scolded children so quickly.

“Do you have something to say?” Vesemir spoke at her.

Becca coughed to cover her laugh. “No, sir. Sorry.” 

He turned away slowly. “I thought not.”

As Vesemir disappeared back into the house, Geralt, Lambert, and Eskel made their way back toward the Garden. 

“That was quite the show.” Becca smiled nervously, desperate to make conversation.

“You weren’t even looking.” Lambert shot back. Becca almost swallowed her tongue.

“Wasn’t much to look at,” Eskel intervened. “You were easily bested.” 

“Fuck you, I was not.” Lambert cursed. “I got a couple of good jabs in. Felt like you were getting slow in your old age.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself.” Eskel muttered under his breath. He reached past Becca to grab a rag to wipe the sweat from his brow, momentarily paused by the sharp intake of breath and Becca’s stiffened posture. He tried to brush it off, not wanting to read too much into it, but he did note the nervous energy.

Becca tried to regulate her breathing, but Jaskier was quicker than that, elbowing her and sharing an expressive look. Becca huffed and rolled her eyes, resolving to simply ignore him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier shrugged. “Just... having a lot of thoughts lately. About childhoods.”
> 
> OR  
> Some background context for Jaskier who has been confronted with the concept of being a formative part of a child's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a rather long chapter I suppose. I hope that is it readable and makes sense, but it's also been a while since i actually wrote this chapter (I always work like 4-5 chaps ahead) and I am now too tired to be doing good editing, so this is very much a stream of consciousness write for the most part.
> 
> It was almost unnecessary to do some Jaskier background, except that it was entirely necessary. Sure he is more or less a side character, but he is a critical one who is set up to be very involved in the lives of all the other characters. so.. backstory away.

“Jas? Are you alright?” Becca’s voice broke Jaskier from his reverie. He pulled his gaze away from the world outside the window to focus on his friend, finding a smile to paste on in the process.

“Great, yeah... just, thinking” He replied with a chuckle.

“You do too much of that and smoke will start pouring out of your ears.” Becca giggled back.

“Cheeky.” Jaskier walked over to where she stood in the doorway and nudged her arm affectionately. Becca leant against the door and the giggle subsided as she looked at him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked.

“Of course!” Jaskier shrugged. “Just... having a lot of thoughts lately. About childhoods.”

“Is this about Ciri? Listen, I know things are a little unconventional but she’ll be fine!”

“No, no.” Jaskier shook his head. “I mean, it is about her. Sort of. But it’s mostly about me.” Jaskier looked Becca in the eye. She looked concerned, and he let out a deep sigh. There was no sense in trying to smile through it, and Jaskier trusted that if anyone was going to understand it would be her. “I’m just afraid that if if I’m supposed to help her have a normal childhood... that I won’t know how. I didn’t exactly have a normal childhood myself.”

“Oh Jaskier...” Becca touched him on the shoulder. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Jaskier thought for a moment, but took Becca’s hand and found a small smile. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I would like to talk about it with you.”

~~~

It was his very first day alone at college, and Julian was absolutely ready to make the most of all the money his parents were throwing at the school. Looking in the mirror he pulled a smile onto his face just like always. It took a moment to find just the right smile that said to everyone, ‘I am very charming, but also approachable, I’m also full of love, and although my family has invested a lot of money into this school being that it is their alma mater, it absolutely will not go to my head.’ In the end, it just ended up looking like any of his other smiles. 

The first day was rife with opportunities to talk about himself, as orientation so often calls for, and so Julian did. Every small circle that asked for participants to ‘share something interesting about yourself’ was met with a new and interesting tidbit. And at the end of it all, by the time lunch rolled around, despite his best efforts to make friends Julian sat alone.

He still tried to smile through it, it was only half of the day, there were still opportunities to make friends and find out where all of the parties would be. He was just resolving himself to shrug it off and try again when a roll hit him from behind. It had obviously come from the table of jocks in the back, maybe ten to fifteen feet away. While he had to commend them on their strong arm and accuracy, Julian was less impressed by the message it sent.

“What is with the people on this campus?” He mumbled to himself.

“They hate you.” A voice piped up. Julian turned to find a girl sitting at the other end of the table. She gave a tense smile. “It’s not like you can blame them. Everyone is against you right now.”

“What? Why?” Julian questioned.

“Cause to them you’re just another private school rich kid dressing like you stepped outta the Forbes 500 after taking over daddy’s business on nothing but a mainline of nepotism. You are riding mummy and daddy’s fat check to the school, and to be frank people could care less where you summered, or how many backstage VIP passes you’ve had in your lifetime, or even that you play the piano or were Homecoming or Prom King. You’ve left the world of people who were interested in being your friend because they knew how rich you were or you grew up in the same country club. Now... most of that stuff just makes you look like a dick.” She finished off with a noncommittal shrug, like she hadn’t just dropped the biggest series of bombs in Julian’s life.

“You are an unreasonably dark character.” Julian sputtered.

“I like to consider myself a realist.”

“If everyone hates me so much, then why are you talking to me?”

“I see a glimmer in you. Of something great. I just need to wash off the Ralph Lauren and repressed homosexuality to discover just how great you can be.”

“You- I am NOT repressed!” He hissed.

“Have you ever kissed a boy?” Julian nodded. “Did you tell anyone about it?”

Julian felt the pit in his stomach grow deeper and deeper. Finally he squeaked out a pitiful, “you. Just now.”

“Mhm.” The girl smirked. “Allow me to take you under my beautiful Gay wing.”

“You’re going to make people like me?” Julian asked.

“No.” She shook her head. “I’m going to help _YOU_ become more likable. First thing’s first, stop introducing yourself as ‘Julian Alfred Pankratz.’”

“But... That’s my name.”

“Well...” She shrugged, “pick a different one.”

~

Julian had his fair share of struggles. He often found them difficult to talk about, not wanting to annoy people with his petty ‘rich kid’ problems and more often than not feeling stricken with a profound sense of grief and shame over his troubles. The longer he spent time with people from different walks of life, the more he realized just how... _unusual_ his life had been.

Beyond the sparkling trinkets and fabulous vacations was something deeper and far more tragic that he had never given much thought to before.

It all came to a head when Jaskier, as he now preferred to be called, went home for the holidays.

“Music?” His father scoffed. “What the hell are you supposed to do with a degree in music? Besides burn it.”

“It’s what I’m good at.” Jaskier mumbled.

“What was that?” His father spun on him. “Speak up, boy!”

“My professors say I’m very talented.”

“What do I care what you’re _talented_ at? I need you to be good at business! So you don’t run this company into the ground when it gets pried from my liver spotted hands.” Jaskier had never liked it when his father yelled.

“I can double major.” Jaskier offered.

“ _Jesus Christ_...” his father scowled. “Every man has to have his vice, but couldn’t you have picked something more _normal_? Like hookers or blow?” Jaskier looked up to his father with a surprised and betrayed look. “And wipe that wounded animal look off of your face, you’re not two anymore.”

Jaskier tried desperately to school his expression into one much more reserved, hiding all of the ways his father’s words had hurt his feelings and wounded him behind a locked door in his chest. That’s what he had learned from his mother. That, and how to drink like a fish.

Jaskier shuffled away, hoping to lie in his room and fester until the New Year, and as he passed through the halls he caught his mother looking out the big picture window in the salon, on her third glass of wine. She looked as though she were searching for something outside, but her eyes shifted to look at her son. Jaskier swore he had never seen her eyes look so sad. No one but the people in the house ever saw her like this, they were all very good at smiling when others were looking.

Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, Jaskier power walked to his room and closed the door. He had completed two losing staring contests with the ceiling when his phone rang. He blindly answered.

“Hello?” He mumbled.

“Hey Homecoming Queen.”

It was Pricilla.

“Hey.”

~

Jaskier had not even made it through his first year of college when he decided to irredeemably fuck up his life in one night. Challenging himself to see how many bad decisions he could make in one night, Jaskier found himself, alone, singing for drinks at an open mic. It had started out fine, but had progressively deteriorated as his intoxication increased. He was booed off the stage and assaulted by fistfuls of pretzels. 

Following that debacle, Jaskier figured “to hell with being repressed,” he was going to find a man to openly flirt with. With any luck it would go beyond flirting. Scanning the room, he spotted a rather large and intimidating man seated in the corner booth, and in an instant was on the move. The night was all about making bad decisions, and one way or another kissing or no kissing, this was sure to be a bad decision.

“I love the way you just... sit in the corner and brood.” Jaskier thought it was a rather good pickup line. The other man found it less than poetic.

“I’m here to drink alone.” He grumbled, clearly trying to get rid of Jaskier. Pressing his luck, Jaskier sat down.

“Well, no one else hesitated to comment on my performance.” He began to slur his words just a bit, but was determined to make this encounter meaningful in some way.

“Whatever breakdown you’re having,” the other man spoke severely. “I want no part of it.” He slid from the booth and stalked away. Jaskier struggled to follow him quickly, beginning to trip over his feet.

“‘M not having a.. a **_BREAKDOWN_**!” He said indignantly. “I jus thought you were hot, ‘s all.”

The man stopped in his retreat. There was a moment of hesitation before he stomped back up to Jaskier who could barely keep him in his line of sight.

“You don’t know what you’re messing with. Leave me alone.”

From this close Jaskier got a very good look at the man he was currently annoying. His face was rugged and attractive, with barely noticeable blemishes or scars. He stood just a bit taller than Jaskier, but to be fair Jaskier wasn’t finished growing just yet! His hair, incredibly pale white, was tied up and he had the most intense eyes that Jaskier had ever seen. Jaskier wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to happen anymore, but he silently congratulated himself on picking such a fine specimen as his first openly homosexual flirtation.

“To hell with it all.” Jaskier mumbled, and promptly upchucked onto his new friend and potential lover.

~~~~~

“I don’t know that I can ever let you live down throwing up on Geralt at your first meeting.” Becca said very seriously.

“Can you focus? I’m pouring my heart out to you.” Jaskier scoffed.

“Jaskier, listen...” Becca sighed, placing a hand on his knee from her chair across from him. “You’re not your parents. They’re not even in your life anymore. You have to trust yourself, that you’ll be a better parent or role model than the ones you had growing up.”

“But... what if I don’t know the right things to do?” Jaskier asked. The look on his face must have been pitiful because Becca gave him a sympathetic smile and squeezed his knee.

“You won’t be alone.”

Those four simple words felt like they changed Jaskier’s life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> So not only to we have back story on Jaskier's childhood, but I also threw in some fun meet-cute(ish) for the Boyos. It WAS heavily inspired by show canon, so much of that dialogue and exchange was too good to not throw a dash in.
> 
> I continue to apologize for VERY inconsistent updates, but i am going through a period in my life where I have next to no time to work on fanfic even when i get struck by the inspiration bug. Trying to move in the midst of a global pandemic and coordinate with someone who does not live with you is not easy, cant say I recommend.
> 
> You will make my life infinitely better if you were to leave a comment. Just sayin...<3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is an ‘emergency contact’?” Geralt grunted.
> 
> OR  
> The joys of domestic life continue. On the docket today, paperwork and baking. Stares are accomplished and things are burnt and yet nothing really goes anywhere. Note to self, do not trust Geralt in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yeah, this is 5 times harder than I was hoping it would be. I am really struggling. Both to find regular employment and move as well as to find the enthusiasm to write. Is anyone actually still out there? Is anyone still reading? I am so sorry that I'm so bad at this.
> 
> Leave a comment to give a gal a little serotonin lol.  
> And also I hope you like it, whatever this pile of words is.

“What is an ‘emergency contact’?” Geralt grunted. Becca paused her mixing momentarily and turned away from the window.

“It’s like, uh...” She had never had to explain it to someone before, people just _KNEW_. “If something we’re to happen at school, to Ciri, and they couldn’t get ahold of you, they want to know who they should call. You know, a non-parent you can trust to take care of her.”

Geralt hummed quietly before scratching something onto the paper. “What are you making?”

“Oh, um, a cheesecake.” Becca glanced back before returning to glancing out the window again. 

Geralt was by no means an astutely observant individual, but even he could tell that Becca was not paying attention. “I put you down.”

“Okay Geralt, whatever you need.” Becca mumbled back. After a beat too long she blinked and pulled her head away from the window. “Down for what?”

“The emergency contact.”

“But... wait, why me?”

“I can trust you. And you're the only on who can drive a car, so...” Geralt furrowed his brow slightly, “do you not want to be the emergency contact?”

“No, no...” Becca was paying full attention now, a wobbly little smile on her face. “I’m honored you chose me.”

Nodding just slightly, Geralt stood. “I’ll finish whatever this is, go outside and talk to him.”

“What? Who?” Becca’s soft expression quickly changed to a nervous energy.

“You’ve been staring out the window this whole time. How hard can this cake of cheese be?”

“Uhm... okay if you’re sure.” Becca looked uncertain. “The mix needs to go into the crust and then go into the oven in a water bath. You have to keep an eye on it so it doesn’t get too brown, it’s kind of... well, how bad could it go? Okay. Yeah, okay you’ve got this.” She walked away slowly, looking back every so often but ultimately leaving Geralt alone.

“How hard could a water bath be? It’s just water.” Geralt mumbled once alone. 

Becca slowly made her way down through the grass to where Eskel was working. Despite the fact that she knew subconsciously Eskel must be aware of her presence, she still called out to catch his attention. As he turned around Becca felt her gut turn gooey.

“Hi...” she pushed out. “I, uh, I got kicked out of the kitchen.”

“Oh.” Eskel turned around, smiling and relaxed. “Well I’m just doing some light weeding, so I’m sorry there’s nothing more interesting going on.”

“That’s okay,” Becca chuckled. “I’m pretty sure Geralt is going to ruin my cheesecake. I think seeing how that turns out will be interesting enough.”

Eskel laughed a full belly laugh, turning to Becca to look at her. For a few moments they held eye contact, tracing over each other’s features. A light breeze picked up, blowing some of Becca’s bangs into her face. Without hesitation Eskel reached out and brushed the bangs behind her ear, fingers brushing over her cheek. Between the two of them, he could feel her heartbeat speed up and the slight inhale of breath as he touched her. 

“It’s um... it’s a nice day to be outside.” Becca licked her lips. “With you...”

A wisp of thought began to form in Eskel’s head, a thought, interrupted by the sound of a voice calling out. 

“Becca!!” Jaskier cried. “It’s Geralt and the, uh... the cheesecake? I don’t know what happened but it’s bad!”

She pulled away from Eskel, looking toward the house to find a mildly panicked Jaskier. Becca turned back to Eskel, face falling. “I-I’m sorry...”

“No, I understand.” Eskel replied. “Go, save Geralt. And possibly the rest of us...”

“I’ll make it up to you somehow, we’ll ... we’ll hang out again. Soon right?” Becca was already walking toward the house, but her face still looked disappointed. 

“Can’t wait.” Eskel forced a smile. It seemed like he would need to wait a bit longer to see if there was anything there or if he was letting his imagination run wild once more.

Becca felt a hollow pit in her stomach as she walked away, and although her mind was preoccupied she knew that it was not entirely guilt over being torn away this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I please have a comment? <3 Pretty please? <3  
> I feel like i could use it now more than ever.
> 
> If you're following this story, you are the real MVP.

**Author's Note:**

> I am SUPER excited for this!!
> 
> Not that I'm saying that you should follow big buff dudes who appear in your office... buuuuuuuuutttt   
> If it works?
> 
> I hope you"ll have just as much fun with this as I do!


End file.
